A hang glider typically includes a frame, a sail of flexible material attached to the frame, and a support attached to the frame. In use, the pilot holds the support and is able, by proper use of the hang glider, to soar through the air.
The frame of one hang glider includes leading edge members, a keel, and cross members attached to the keel and the leading edge members. Each of the cross members comprises telescoping tubes and one problem with this construction is that the telescoping tubes, for given metal thicknesses, are not as strong as desired. Moreover, the telescoping tubes inherently provide for some lack of rigidity of the cross members.